<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Rein by days4daisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694184">Free Rein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy'>days4daisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Alien Cultural Differences, Extra Treat, First Time, Inexperienced Top, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m lying on your bed,” Thor tells him. “It’s quite comfortable. And,” he takes a deep breath that ends in a luxurious smile, “mmm. It smells like you. Wonderful.”</p><p>Steve’s pulse trips over itself. He forces himself to take a breath. “And what am I supposed to be doing while you’re lying on my bed?”</p><p>Thor gazes up at him. “Whatever you’d like,” he replies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut 4 Smut 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Rein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts">Lucifuge5</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you have a lovely S4S, Lucifuge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thor, wait.” Steve doesn’t realize he’s spoken until he feels the weight of Thor’s stare.</p><p>People could point to a lot of things about Thor that separate him from humans. The body, the crazy hammer, or lightning shooting from the sky. They’re not wrong, but the most unnatural thing about Thor to Steve has always been his eyes. Thor looks at Steve like he’s the most fascinating thing ever. Like, on a planet that’s completely alien to Thor, Steve is the only piece worth puzzling over.</p><p>Thor’s fingers are still knotted in Steve’s clothes. He’s not even breathing hard, but his mouth is a deeper shade of red. Steve, meanwhile, feels like a wreck. Panting like he’s never made out with anyone before. Like he’s never made out with <em>Thor</em> even.</p><p>Thor tips his head, blue stare unblinking. “Captain,” voice low enough for Steve to feel, “are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Steve says, then laughs because - right, definitely not fine.</p><p>“Have I offended you?” Thor’s brow creases into a puzzled frown. “Right. Of course, custom. Such things exist in my realm as well. Pardon my manners.” His thoughtfulness becomes a grin, bright enough to blind. “It would do me a great honor to share your bed, captain.”</p><p>“Thor-”</p><p>“You, most worthy of Midgard’s mighty. As strong in mind and spirit as you are of body. I, Thor Odinson-”</p><p>“Thor, this isn’t-”</p><p>“Would relish the opportunity to join in this great union of realms, one warrior to another. If you would have me, of course.” Thor gazes down at Steve with anticipation. It’s a wonder that the skies outside Steve’s apartment stay clear and blue, intense as he looks.</p><p>Steve must stay quiet too long, because Thor’s confidence becomes less sure. “Er, will...you have me?”</p><p><em>Yes.</em> The answer is on every pore of Steve’s skin.</p><p>He’s known this day would come for a while. They’ve been building up to it. Small signs of affection to a kiss here and there. Knowing looks to yanked shirts and sounds smothered against skin. Steve’s known, and he should be ready. He <em>is</em> ready. The past is the past. Even in this moment, it’s impossible to keep his hands off Thor.</p><p>“I want to,” Steve tells him. He doesn’t mean to sound so tentative, it’s not that he’s embarrassed, but…</p><p>Thor nods and takes Steve’s hand. “As do I,” he says. “More than anything in my life.”</p><p>That’s saying something from a guy who’s over 1500 years old. Steve looks between Thor’s eyes and their joined hands. He clears his throat. “I want to,” he repeats, and steels himself. “But I never have.”</p><p>Thor’s eyes twitch wider. “You...never have,” he repeats.</p><p>Steve draws his hand back. He sighs, frustrated. “With a man,” he says with a wry smile. “Let alone someone like you.”</p><p>Thor nods slowly, but it’s clear from his narrowed gaze that he’s confused. “You never have,” he says again. “Because you have no interest in such things?”</p><p>“No.” The word springboards off Steve’s tongue. “I definitely have interest. I’ve had interest for a long time, but…” He shrugs. “I’ve told you, Thor. About where I came from. What I was like before.”</p><p>“Yes.” Thor’s nod is eager this time. “You were tiny.” He smiles. “Tinier than even the average mortal.”</p><p>“Something like that, yeah. And when you’re...tinier than the average mortal, you may want something, but it’s not always something you can have.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Thor agrees. “You were too tiny to reach.”</p><p>Steve can't help but laugh. “Kind of. Not really. Just, this?” Steve gestures to Thor leaning over him, knee sunk between his spread thighs. “This is good, it's really good. But it’s a lot when you haven’t, um, reached it before.”</p><p>“I see,” Thor says, and leans back. He looks thoughtful again, and Steve’s impulses want to reach after him. Grab his arm. Tell him to forget it. It’s a lot, but Steve will get used to it. He’s gotten used to the twenty-first century, this body, and the fact that aliens not only exist but can look like Thor.</p><p>Thor’s eyes return to Steve, openly curious. “What would you prefer?” he asks.</p><p>The question, and the weight of Thor’s attention, catch Steve off guard. He stumbles for an answer. “Prefer? What do you mean?”</p><p>“If this is ‘a lot,’ as you say, what would be the opposite?”</p><p>Steve does not manage an response, but Thor lights up anyway. Whatever idea he has shines across his face, and he stands. Steve starts to protest, rising after him. The last thing he wants is for Thor to leave. Steve is ready, he is, this is just a lot, that’s all. He needs time to ease into things, to catch up with Thor, to get his brain around this new crazy life he’s found himself in.</p><p>But Thor isn’t leaving. He’s shrugging out of his t-shirt, leaving it in a puddle of gray fabric on the floor. Thor’s jeans sit low on his waist, showing off the cut of his hips and every washboard line of his torso. He’s gorgeous, of course. Gorgeous to the point of being silly. The joke gets more pronounced when Steve reaches for Thor only to be sidestepped. Thor smiles and backs away. He’s heading towards the hallway leading down to Steve’s bedroom. Steve’s heart claws its way up to his throat. Every swallow he takes seems to choke. Lightheaded, he follows.</p><p>By the time Steve enters his bedroom, Thor is already stepping out of his jeans and underwear. Steve gets an eyeful of his back, the sun-kissed slope of his shoulders and the strength of his thighs. His cock, untouched, has already started to swell. Steve can’t keep his eyes from straying. Desires new and old flood him, a many decade-old heat in his blood for men who look like Thor. Guys who could have tossed Steve around with ease before the transformation. Back then, the thought would make Steve bite his pillow to keep from sobbing.</p><p>Thor feels Steve’s eyes, it’s obvious, and it’s even more obvious that he likes the attention. He’s slow to stand after removing his jeans, guiding Steve to drink in the long, deep line of his back. The swell of his ass, sun-touched like every other inch of his skin. With a glance over his shoulder, Thor removes the thin black tie in his hair. Blonde strands swing free of the band. Steve’s fingers itch to tangle in them.</p><p>Before Steve can move, Thor is climbing on top of Steve’s sheets. He rests his head on Steve’s stack of pillows, hair washing about his face. Thor winds a hand around himself. He squeezes slowly, a tremor visible through his thighs.</p><p>“Um, what are you doing?” Steve asks quietly.</p><p>“I’m lying on your bed,” Thor tells him. “It’s quite comfortable. And,” he takes a deep breath that ends in a luxurious smile, “mmm. It smells like you. Wonderful.”</p><p>Steve’s pulse trips over itself. He forces himself to take a breath. “And what am I supposed to be doing while you’re lying on my bed?”</p><p>Thor gazes up at him. “Whatever you’d like,” he replies.</p><p>Steve can’t believe he’s heard right, but he must have from the expectant way Thor is watching him. There’s no further direction, just another squeeze of Thor’s hand around his cock. Thor takes a breath, smiling as he sinks into Steve’s bed sheets.</p><p>“I just told you,” Steve ventures, “I’ve never-”</p><p>“I know,” Thor says. His head lolls to the side. “And I don’t care. As long as you don’t care. Do you care?”</p><p>Steve stares down at him. “I guess not,” he says, and as soon as he hears himself he knows he believes it.</p><p>Thor must trust whatever look is on Steve’s face, because he seems to unwind even further. “Great,” he says, legs splaying further apart. “Good.” He closes his eyes and lets his waist rise towards his loose fist. “Take your time,” Thor says.</p><p>Steve finds himself grateful for Thor’s closed eyes, because Steve must be gawking by now. This is definitely not the way he expected today to go. Truth be told, Steve isn’t sure he knew how to expect this day to go. He’s thought about Thor often - what it would be like to be with him, to touch him, to let Thor press him down into the mattress. But those dreams had a lack of exposition. They sort of...found themselves in bed. No real build up or negotiation or anything.</p><p>His thoughts most certainly did not include Thor telling Steve to do whatever he’d like.</p><p>Steve feels like he’s sleepwalking when he peels his shirt over his head. He follows with his slacks and boxers. Goosebumps rise to Steve’s skin, but he’s surprised that Thor never once peeks. Thor lies still on the bed, save the lazy motions of his hand and the occasional twitch of his waist off the sheets.</p><p>Whatever he’d like… The possibilities are dizzying.</p><p>Steve sinks a knee against the foot of the bed. The subtle twitch of Thor’s legs isn’t lost on him. Thor’s expression doesn’t change, downright serene as he blinks low-lidded eyes down the bed at Steve. He looks curious but not at all concerned. Maybe it’s the way he is, over-confident to a fault. But it takes trust to look at someone the way Thor is looking at Steve now. Thor gave Steve that trust like it was nothing, like he has no reason in the universe to second guess it.</p><p>Steve crosses the bed to get to him. He’s not sure where to put his hands, which is stupid. It’s like being a teenager again, fumbling with a girl for the first time. The one thing Steve is sure of is his mouth and what it wants.</p><p>Thor is receptive to kissing him. Steve feels Thor’s grin before he relaxes, his head nodding back into Steve’s pillow. He lets Steve guide him, no protest to the slow taste Steve takes. Steve pushes a strand of hair off Thor's cheek. His thumb repeats the sweeping motion even though he clears the strand the first time.</p><p>When Steve eases back, Thor blinks up at him. He makes a shifting sound, grunting as his hips twitch from the bed. Steve can’t help but look. Thor does a good job of filling up his own hand. He’s blushed red in his grip, a bed of blonde curls greeting his fist on every stroke. Steve's chest tightens, and his skin is on edge. He licks the taste of Thor from his lips. He can’t catch Thor’s gaze, because Thor’s focus is on the new moisture wetting Steve’s mouth.</p><p>Steve lowers his head, grazing Thor’s bearded jaw with a kiss before descending to his throat. Thor nods back, and Steve is more than happy to take advantage. He’s ducked his face here before, dipping a kiss or a bite in the soft span under Thor’s chin. But now, Steve is free to enjoy himself.</p><p>Thor’s neck is strong and curved, perfect for worrying with teeth. His skin tastes clean like a fresh rain. Makes sense given who, or what, he has in his bed right now.</p><p>Thor makes a quiet sound of content. He runs encouraging fingers through Steve’s hair.</p><p>“It’s not like you to not say anything,” Steve points out. He raises his head enough to meet Thor’s gaze.</p><p>Thor chuckles. “Would you like me to speak to you, captain?”</p><p>“I want to know when you like something, yeah. I want to know so I can do it again.”</p><p>“Again,” Thor echoes, more sigh than voice. His fingers give a lazy scritch against the back of Steve’s neck. “Alright,” he agrees, “I can do that.”</p><p>Steve isn’t sure where to venture next. There’s so much of Thor, broad chest rising and falling calmly. His stomach clenches with every drag of his fist on his cock. His thighs, splayed apart, a bend in one knee. Even his skin doesn’t taste or feel quite normal. He’s warm, familiar, but there’s a strength almost like metal in his pores. Thor is sturdy, reliable.</p><p>Steve pushes himself up and re-positions between Thor’s thighs. Thor’s head cocks, but he is quick to open his legs to Steve’s new destination. In Steve’s deepest fantasies, he never quite imagined this - Thor on his back, thighs opened wide for him. Excitement pulses through Steve’s chest.</p><p>He sets his hands on Thor’s thighs, taking in the way Thor’s skin dips for his touch. The hand Thor holds around his sex stills. His shaft looks so warm, rosy and full in Thor’s grasp. Steve lets his hands lower, cupping the inner swell of Thor’s thighs. Thor groans for this touch, and his hips give an encouraging bob off the mattress.</p><p>Steve smiles up the bed. “I take it you like that?”</p><p>“Is that a question?” Thor counters. The amusement in his face wars with his desire. Steve sees the glint in his eye. Part of Thor wants to move this along, pick up where they left off on the couch. But it’s a part Thor doesn’t give into, the tension in his body relaxing with a deep exhale. With a teasing squeeze of his cock, Thor gazes at Steve and waits.</p><p>Given the feast that Thor is showing him, even Steve is a bit surprised when his mouth traces Thor’s stomach next. Thor is as firm as he looks under Steve’s lips, clenching under Steve’s kisses. A messy scrub of fingers pushes Steve’s hair off his forehead. Thor watches his mouth work. Steve angles a look up for Thor and follows with a scrape of his teeth.</p><p>“Mmm,” Thor approves. “You’ll get more the further down you descend.”</p><p>“I’ll bet,” Steve says, chuckling. “That’s why I’m starting here. Gotta build up to something, right?”</p><p>“No,” Thor answers, sounding completely sure of himself, completely sure of Steve. “I don’t believe you need to build towards anything at all, captain.”</p><p>Steve wonders what he did to give Thor so much confidence. Maybe it’s who and what he is. For alien royalty, self-belief must come with the territory. But there’s something about the way Thor looks at Steve. The way Thor talks to and about him. The small smile playing on his lips, tongue darting across for any last hint of Steve’s taste.</p><p>The more fascinated Thor is by Steve, the more Steve wants to earn it.</p><p>There’s no denying the power in Thor’s hand cupping the back of Steve’s head. But the fingers are gentle, scratching encouragement through his hair.</p><p>“I’ve never done this,” Steve says. The words are clumsy off his tongue, like the Brooklyn kid he used to be. The one he still is deep down. “I’ve done a lot. More than I should have been able to. But not this.”</p><p>Thor watches him. “I can’t say I have either,” he says. “Lie beneath a great warrior-captain of Midgard. Uniting our victorious realms with our bodies.” He grins like it’s the proudest moment of his life. “What a celebration for us both, and for our peoples.”</p><p>No pressure or anything for a first-timer.</p><p>Steve stares up his body, his eyes snagging on the even rise and fall of Thor’s chest. Nipples pebbled and stiff. Neck tense from the downward angle to watch Steve’s every move. Steve clears his throat. “I'm going to grab something to help us out. Hang on.”</p><p>Thor nods. It's clear he doesn’t know what Steve is talking about, but his face lights up at the promise of a new experience. Steve climbs off the bed long enough to dig out the lubricant buried in the back of his nightstand.</p><p>When he returns, he shows Thor the bottle, only to earn a puzzled gaze. Right. Steve clears his throat as he pops open the bottle and makes a show of oiling his hands. “It’s to help,” Steve mumbles. “You know, with…”</p><p>Thor’s eyes narrow, only to widen a second later. “Yes, of course,” he says. He opens his legs wider. “Is there a customary position for an affair such as this?”</p><p>“Customary position?” Steve echoes. He blinks. “Oh. Well, it’s not- we don’t-”</p><p>“It is common on Asgard for a proud victor in battle to claim their choice of mate on their hands and knees.” Thor’s gaze flicks to Steve’s eyes, and Steve would swear he sees a light in them, something reminiscent of a storm. “Is that how you’d like me, captain? Am I your choice of mate?”</p><p>Steve’s heart staggers in his chest. Blood pools low in his core. He’s dizzy with the thought. That Thor would offer himself so casually, a hint of a smile still hanging on his lips. Steve wonders how many times Thor has been the victor. He pictures Thor riding the most decorated soldiers of an alien army on his royal bed sheets.</p><p>“You are,” Steve says, without any doubt that it’s true. “But I’d like to see your face just like this. If that’s alright. I don’t want to ruin, you know, custom or-”</p><p>“Steven.” Thor is surprisingly quiet. “Yes. Yes, of course, it’s alright.”</p><p>He looks at Steve in wonder, and Steve worries that he’s crossed an unseen galactic-culture barrier. But Thor does not seem at all hesitant to move forward. If anything, his thighs twitch further apart. His eyes, softer than before, rest on Steve in quiet anticipation. Steve should ask what it means to have sex like this. The last thing he wants to do is offend Thor in any way. But Steve finds himself speechless under Thor’s gentle gaze. He looks beautiful like this, and Steve can’t bring himself to say anything that may ruin the moment.</p><p>Steve has done this before, he wasn’t lying. With women though, and fewer women than he can count on one hand. Even without his size in his youth, it was the time. The war. The stress. Steve was never great at letting himself go. Not thinking about a situation from all angles, just letting himself do and feel what he wanted to in the moment. He has the feeling Thor is the complete opposite of him in this regard. If Steve is lucky, Thor will rub off on him.</p><p>The act of preparation is familiar, as is the position. Steve kisses Thor’s waist on instinct, watches Thor’s fingers flex around his cock. He expects Thor to give for him easily, as relaxed as he is and with all the experience he has. It’s a surprise to find Thor tight, so tight that Steve adds more oil to his already glossy fingers.</p><p>Thor never flinches at Steve’s touch, just squeezes himself and melts into the bed sheets with a hum. Steve wonders how many others have had Thor like this. Maybe it’s been awhile, the guy is over a thousand years old after all. Or maybe Thor isn't as experienced with this side of things as he's let on. Thor stares up at Steve, a warm tint to his cheeks. Answering need swells through Steve’s chest.</p><p>Impulse makes Steve’s eyes dart to Thor’s cock. His tongue drags across the head, dipping through the slit. Thor’s motions have been too slow to coax much of a reaction, but Steve still tastes a hint of salt. Thor’s surprised groan buzzes down the nape of Steve’s neck. His own arousal throbs, and he finds his free hand around himself, slick and warm.</p><p>Steve isn’t ready for this, not yet, but he still repeats the taste. His tongue wants to be on Thor’s skin, to feel the rigid warmth brush his lips. One day, Steve will be ready to open his mouth and not be daunted by the size. To know it won’t be great, not at first. To let Thor guide him, show him what feels good and what doesn’t. To make Thor teach him how to best make him fall apart.</p><p>But for now, Steve knows what he wants. Thor is slick and shiny between the legs, rim loosened and soft, smeared with oil. Steve thinks of Thor’s weight on top of him on the couch, lips raw from kissing. He thinks of the first time he saw Thor, over-dressed and furious, cape whipping about. Steve sees Thor battle-soiled and bleeding beside him in the aftermath of New York. The sigh of relief when they knew it was done.</p><p>Thor’s thighs brace Steve’s sides, knees pressed to his ribs as Steve bends into him. Steve goes slow, it’s a strange angle at first, an even stranger sensation of being gripped so tight. Thor blows out a breath. His eyes roll back for a moment, a satisfied smile on his face. Thor covers the oily hands Steve has set on his sides with his own.</p><p>Steve inches in, breath catching, sensation shivering across his body. Thor is patient with him. His eyes rest closed for a while before he seems to remember himself. They open as Steve sinks deeper, waist against the round of Thor’s ass. Steve forgets to breathe this close, and when he remembers his inhale is all Thor.</p><p>“Mightiest of Midgard,” Thor sighs. He sounds drunk, voice floating out in a daze. Thor shifts, and Steve hisses at the change in sensation. Swallowed so deep, it’s like this really is a union of realms or whatever Thor called it. Thor’s world and Steve’s tangled together, where one stops and the other starts no longer making sense.</p><p>“Can you sit up?” Steve hears the question, but it takes a while to realize that he’s the one who’s asked it.</p><p>Thor pushes himself up on his elbows. The angle changes again, sharper, more give. Steve’s hips grind against Thor’s skin. Thor sucks in a breath. He’s close enough sitting up that Steve can work an oiled hand through his hair. The blonde strands stick. Steve doesn’t care, and it doesn’t seem like Thor does either. His mouth is on Steve’s chest, tongue darting out for a nipple. Sensation tightens in Steve’s stomach. He rocks forward. Their proximity makes the motion maddening.</p><p>Steve barely has room to move. He’s locked between Thor’s legs, Thor’s knees digging into his sides. Thor lifts his head when Steve runs fingers through his hair. It’s a strain, but Steve manages to catch his lips. He moves again, they’re so close. It takes a moment to recognize the hungry sound he hears as his own, rumbling against Thor’s mouth.</p><p>Thor groans a shameless, “<em>Yes</em>, captain,” fingers hard down Steve’s back. There’s a thrum under Thor’s muscled limbs. Something tight and promising, and Steve wants to put his cheek on Thor’s chest. Feel the anticipation with the heightened speed of Thor’s breaths. Thor's cock is a hard presence on Steve’s belly. The tip is still wet from Steve’s mouth, leaving a stripe on Steve’s skin.</p><p>Steve can’t stop kissing him. He basks in the muffled groans and sighs Thor makes for him. Shudders under the bruising comb of Thor’s hand down his back. Thinks of the red marks no doubt forming on his sides from Thor’s knees. Will they still be visible tomorrow? The thought makes Steve light-headed. As does the lack of air, gasping in the brief reprieve he manages to take from Thor’s lips.</p><p>It’s hard to say who comes first. Steve both loses track of himself and doesn’t. Everything is far away. His new body, his new strength, have been challenged so rarely since he was remade. Even in this form, Steve has to rise to the occasion. He wants Thor to feel everything he feels. He wants Thor to enjoy this, despite Steve not knowing quite what to do. Maybe his timing is off. Maybe he isn’t sure of the pace, the pressure, the angle. But Steve’s body is on fire, and he wants Thor to feel the same. He wants Thor to ache tomorrow because of him and love it.</p><p>Steve buries his face in Thor's hair. Pleasure spikes, the world tilts, and he grips anything he can for balance. He’s gasping, Thor's hair billowing against his lips.</p><p>Thor is lax under him, a pleasant tremor through his limbs. Slowly, Thor rolls back. His eyes are glassy. It’s only then that Steve feels the fresh, cooling wetness on his stomach.</p><p>Steve doesn't want to lose the feel of Thor around him, but he wants to join Thor on the mattress too. The latter wins out. He groans as he kneels back, soreness singing through his joints.</p><p>Steve collapses at Thor’s side and kisses Thor’s ear. Thor tips his head towards the touch, a subtle show of enjoyment.</p><p>“Thank you, captain,” Thor says. He turns to face Steve, smiling in tired pleasure. “I share your feelings of love. It’s funny, I'd never have thought we would admit to such emotions so soon.”</p><p>The sentiment catches Steve off guard. In the moment, did Steve say something? Has he been thinking of saying something? Why would he…</p><p>Steve remembers Thor’s expression when Steve asked for him to stay on his back. That he wanted to see Thor’s face and look him in the eye the whole way through. Steve didn’t know. He should have asked, no doubt he should have asked, but…</p><p>Tired as Steve is, the quickened beat in his chest refuses to slow.</p><p>Steve returns Thor’s weary smile. He can’t seem to make himself correct Thor’s perception of what happened. Maybe there isn’t anything to correct.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>